Reason to grieve
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elsman haven't seen eachother since the end of the last war. How will all characters cope when they meet again? DXM Implied OCXM. OCXOC, OCXOC, AC, KL, YXS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, Saika here bringing you yet another DearkaXMiriallia story!**

**Now i know that i really should be updating my other stories and i assure you that updates are on the way however i thought of this idea and just had to get it onto paper before i did anything else.**

**I've had a lot of support for my other stories and i would just like to say that I'm very sorry but i will be discontinuing 'we meet again' feel free to continue it if you wish.**

**Summary: After Dearka left at the end of the first war Miriallia decided that she could finally see his view point. He was a soldier so that he could protect those he cared about which was exactly what she wanted to do. The EAF wouldn't take her on because she had been a part of the Archangels crew but with ZAFT being understaffed they didn't turn her down...**

**Only after moving to the PLANTs, Maius 6 (her sisters home PLANT) was attacked by the naturals and destroyed, ensuing the start of the second bloody valentine war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED destiny or any of the original characters or plot line, i do however own the OC's and an new mobile suits/mobile armours.**

**Enjoy, Saika-Chan xx**

**Miriallia's POV:**

_"Please assume your battle stances the simulation will begin momentarily," _A voice announced over the intercome.

Milly looked around at the controls of the standard CGUE, It was simple and easy for a natural like herself to understand and she had been training with this machine for 8 months in which she had been preparing for this exam.

Several other rookie pilots were situated around the large outdoor training area. Miriallia only knew a hand full of them as many of them were not friendly to naturals.

In the cockpit of the green CGUE was a 19 year old coordinator boy named Axyis **(A/N: Pronouced Ax-is)** Leveren, The first person that Milly had befriended at the academy. He did not hesitate to become friends with her despite the fact that she was a natural and he was a coordinator. He was fairly tall but his build wasn't very muscular, some may even call him lanky. He had shoulder length Black hair that had a slight wave to it and he had a natural tan. His eyes were a steely grey colour that some found intimidating but she loved to stare into. She wouldn't ever admit it aloud but she had a slight crush on him, He reminded her of a certain Dearka Elsman.

The pilot the orange GINN was an 18 year old female coordinator named Lillia Torine, at first she had been wary about befriending Miriallia but because she always hung out with Axyis she didn't really have a choice and after a while they just kind of got used to each other. Lillia had very long light red hair that hung to her knees and Piercing gold eyes that always seemed to be cold. She wasn't overly tall, although she was taller than Miriallia and she was stick thin.

The girl piloting the midnight blue GINN beside her was a coordinator called Kerynn Yasaki, The two had been the best of friends since Axyis had introduced them 6 months before. They were almost like sisters and did everything together, their scores on most of the simulations were almost indentical as well. Kerynn had short blond hair that was cut into a bob and baby blue eyes, she looked like a model. She was actually quite short but wore high heels a lot of the time.

The boy who was currently situated in the cockpit of the black CGUE was a natural named Kyota Hanazuka. The two could not really be considered friends because Kyota resented the fact that he was not the only natural to have gotten into the advanced class at the academy, nether the less, they ended up working together a lot and therefore had learned to tolerate one another. Kyota had Short Red-ish hair that was cropped and black eyes that were always filled with hatred for the coordinators around him. He was fairly tall and quite muscular, because of his athletic ability, he was often mistaken for a coordinator.

The simulation started and all of the mobile suits moved at once in a single movement, after only a second, 2 mobile suits were out of action. This simulations really were brutal and you really had to watch your back out on the field.

Miriallia dodged a shot coming from behind her a spun around to see a mobile suit that she did not expect to see in a simple academy simulation. It was the Duel, she glance around and surely enough, the Buster, CGUE Deep arms and the Justice were also present on the field.

Many of the trainees had stopped, mid battle, in order to admire the people who had just joined the battle. Miriallia, however had decided to keep moving in order to stop herself from getting hit.

It was a sound strategy until the Buster locked onto her with its Beam rifle, she wasn't a hundred percent sure how to get out of the situation. The she remembered something that her instructors had said in a theory lesson. '_The battle field is yours for the taking, left and right are not the only ways which you can move. The skies the limit.'_ That's what the teacher had said.

Taking that into account, she hit the thrusters jumped as high as she could,narrowly avoiding the blast which had been sent her way. Upon landing she again glanced around only to notice that her, Buster, Deep arms, Justice, Duel, Axyis, Kerynn, Lillia and Kyota were the only ones still left on the battlefield.

She watched as the Duel pursued Axyis and Lillia, the Justice seemed to have Kerynn cornered and Deep arms was dueling with Kyota although neither of them seemed to have the upper hand.

She glanced around, noting that she couldn't see the Buster anywhere but keeping her guard up for as soon as he reappeared. It didn't take long and as soon as she had finished the thought, several shots were fired at her from a few metres behind.

'_Coward, attacking from behind is no better that attacking while one is asleep!'_ She thought, although she managed to dodge all of the shots that were fired at her.

Just as she was about to fire back, the siren signalling the end of the battle rang and she shut down the mobile suit, climbing down from the cockpit.

She watched as Dearka and Athrun along with two other familiar faces, one with short silver hair and the other with long brown hair, also left the cockpits of their mobile suits.

She was careful not to remove her helmet as she didn't want to be recognised by the two young men from the last war. Soon Axyis, Lillia and Keyrnn joined her by the commander although Kyota prefered to keep his distance.

**Dearka's POV**

He watched as the young pilot that he had been fighting left her mobile suit, he had to admit that she was skilled to have been able to dodge every single one of his attempted shots. She never once removed her helmet and he watched as she went to join a group of other trainees.

He walked over to Yzak, Athrun and Shiho. "This years catch is pretty skilled, don't you think?" He said

Yzak scowled, "Not really, i managed to keep two of them at bay, although i never actually managed to hit either of them. That Green CGUE was a bit of trouble but the orange GINN just kind of watched from the side lines.

Shiho smirked, a bad habit she had picked up from Yzak, "Well the boy i was fighting seemed to be fairly skilled, he actually managed to land a few hits on me, i wonder what the name of the pilot of the black GINN is?" She said.

Athrun's reaction was similar, "The midnight blue GINN that i was fighting was tough, i guess ZAFT really is getting the best of the best this year. Should we go up so that we can hear the results?" He asked, they all agreed and walked up to the front of the battle area.

The commander started speaking, "some of you did very poorly indeed. Tanada, Yoshida, you will be retaking this class. The majority of you didn't do to badly at all. Some of you did very well and were even able to hold out against the special forces pilots that we sent into the battle so i would like to congratulate you. Yzak Joule will read out the scores." He handed the piece of paper to Yzak.

Yzak looked at the paper, "Here we go then...

15. Tanada Riko - 004

14. Yoshida Asami - 012

13. Sento Jiiro - 117

12. Delsino Yuki - 168

11. Tanaka Urike - 253

10. Amalfi Nicole - 297

Kiri - 346

8. Oataro Hiruko - 411

7. Kiryio Ellis - 481

6. Hahnenfuss Livia - 537

5. Torine Lillia - 599

4. Leveren Axyis - 625

3. Yasaki Kerynn - 668

2. Haww Miriallia - 703

1. Hanazuka Kyota - 712

Well done to the tope 5 who managed to survive the whole battle." Yzak said, souding totally monotanous.

Dearka froze, Haww Mirialla? Miriallia Haww? As in the Archangels CIC from the first war? It couldn't be, after all, why would she be in ZAFT? If anything, she should be fighting with the EAF.

He would have contemplated it more but suddenly the emergency sirens rang throughout the academy. "_We need all of our top pilots to report to armoury 1, I repeat,all top pilots to armoury 1.'_ The voice announced.

Dearka saw a number of the students from the class that they were currently standing in, take off towards the door. He and the the other three that were with him also ran towards armoury 1.

**Miriallia's POV**

When she and her friends arrived at armoury 1 they were told that the EAF had broken in and stolen some of the new prototype mobile suits.

Miriallia was led to a large mobile suit. It was Black and Silver and had wings mounted onto the back of it. "You want me to pilot this?" She asked, clearly not understanding. The commander nodded and she entered the cockpit of the unknown machine, the controls lit up automatically and the screen lit up with the words:

_**WELCOME TO THE ZGMF - X287 - HYBRID**_

It only took her a matter of seconds to acivate and change the OS to her style, then she broke out of the armoury and headed towards the battle that raged on ahead.

**Okay, so I'm gonna leave it there for now and see what you think.**

**I will only continue this story if i get feedback telling me that people like it (Although i have chapter 2 and half of chapter 3 already written)**

**Please leave me a reviews to tell me what you think, Saika-Chan xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Plants VS Earth

Chapter 2 - A new war

**Here is chapter 2 of Plants VS Earth, thank you to everybody who reviewed, it really made my day reading all of them.**

**So here is were we get to see the abilities of our four new characters and also Miriallia's piloting capabilities. I will also be introducing a few more characters that you may recognise here but which side will they be fighting for?**

**The new mobile suits will also be introduced and described here, for more information on them please go to my profile.**

**Okay so there is a majorly long Authors note at the bottom but it does include some important information so please don't just skip over it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. However some of the characters and mobile suits mentioned here are property of me. I do not mind you using them as long as you ask me first.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, Saika-Chan xx**

**Miriallia's POV**

'_The ZGMF-X287-HYBRID' _Miriallia thought to herself.

She knew that this was going to be a difficult battle because it had been an attack by the EAF and they held the element of surprise. She had trained as a soldier for long enough to know that the outcome of this battle didn't look good.

'Focus' She thought, trying to banish all negative thoughts from her mind. She knew that thinking about what all of the bad outcomes would be was not going to help them win this fight at all.

watching several dots appear on her radar -the green colour signaling that they were ally mobile suits- she read the names.

'_The GAT-X103-BUSTER' , 'GAT-X207-DUEL' , 'ZGMF-X20A-JUSTICE' , 'CGUE-DEEP-ARMS-224' , 'ZGMF-X429-OVERLORD', 'ZGMF-X023-ELEKTRA', 'ZGMF-X741-RIOT' & 'ZGMF-X800-HAZARD'_

Of course she already knew the pilots of the first four mobile suits due to the fact that they were all famous from the last war. She guessed that the other four were her friends as they had been the only other pilots to join the battle at that exact moment in time.

She glanced around the battle field, seeing nothing but debris for miles, but she wasn't stupid enough to let that fool her. Of course the enemy would use the ruins of Junius seven to hide being the cowards that they were.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lone mobile suit stray a suitable distance from the debris belt, it was definitely an EAF mobile suit and the chances were that the pilot was also a rookie like herself.

She swivelled her mobile suit at an extreme speed and fired off several shots at the mobile suit that had been aiming at the Hazard. _'Thanks' s_he heard Lillia's voice crackle over the intercom

_'No problem,'_ She replied, a small smirk forming on her face. She really was in her element now, of course the fact that she had previously been a CIC that worked for the enemy worked to her advantage as well.

There weren't exactly many enemies around and Miriallia sat checking her moniters every few second for any signs of movement until a message came across her connection.

'_Hey Rookie, you okay? You seemed to handle yourself well but make sure your careful because you may not be so lucky when you encounter a larger group on enemies.'_

She heard the voice of Dearka ask.

She smirked again, _'Yes Dearka, I'm good and I can handle myself out there pretty well don't you think?'_

The audiable gasp from Dearka made her laugh, he had obviously recognised her voice when he had spoken to him.

"_Miriallia?" _He asked, sounding more certain every minute. She chuckled again.

_"Yes Dearka, Ensign Miriallia Haww. Did you need me for something?"_ She asked rather teasingly. She heard him stutter some more over the intercom but no actual coherent words left his mouth so Miriallia sat and waited.

"_It really is you" _He whispered, most probably to himself. _"What are you doing with ZAFT? I thought that you were an EAF soldier." _He stated and asked at the same time.

Miriallia simply chuckled, _" Are you really that naive to think they'd let a previous archangel CIC join the EAF? if so then think again."_ She stated, sounding rather harsh and unlike herself.

**Dearka's POV**

Dearka didn't like the hard edge to her voice, it was so unlike to her to sound so cold and distant to anybody. Sure, she had a reason to be angry with him, he had left but it hadn't been his decision. He never got to make his own decisions, in the end it all came down to his parents -father- getting the final say.

He tried to reason with her_, "But why did you join the military in the first place?"_ He asked her.

She was offended by his question, _"What makes you think that you have the right to question my motives when you're a soldier yourself? Is it because I'm a woman, or maybe because I'm a natural? Thats it! You think I'm incapable of doing what all you high and mighty coordinators do!"_ She shouted.

He was taken aback by her reaction, he hadn't expected that at all. This wasn't the level headed and rational Miriallia Haww that he used to know. Something had obviously happened to make her like this, but what could be so severe that she would act so like... like... Yzak!

He tried to reason with her again, _"No Mir, I know that you're perfectly capable of being a soldier, I simply wanted to know why you wanted to become one that protects the plants."_ He said, in a level tone, hopng that she'd follow his example.

Her tone still sounded angry when she responded but she seemed to be losing steam, _"My family moved to Febuarius 2 just under a year ago, I just want to protect them OK!" _Her voice rose towards the end as though she was becoming either seriously annoyed or seriously stressed out with his questions.

He would have replied with another soothing remark only before he could he saw the oncoming mobile suit_, "Mir-"_ He stopped mid-shout when the Hybrid swung around and sliced off the head and one of the arms of the oncoming mobile suit.

He stared in awe, for a natural, she was really perceptive. She hadn't even needed to be told when the enemy was initiating a surprise attack on her, she had just know that she should attack.

**Miriallia' s POV**

On Miriallia's end nothing seemed off at all. This was just like another training simulation where she tried to get a better score than Kyota as well as trying to stay in one piece succesfully.

She only realised something was off when she realised the lack of bothersome chatter from Dearka. If he had stopped talking, then something had to be up.

She turned her suit, but saw nothing wrong on either side of her, in fact her team seemed to be retreating. It seemed they had succeeded in winning the battle, The Buster had already joined its group of elite pilots in heading back to the base.

She decided to follow, what was the point in hanging around here by herself?

**In the hanger: Dearka's POV**

Dearka walked over to Yzak and Shiho, Athrun was nowhere to be seen.

"Everybody okay?" He asked simply. Both of them nodded but Shiho had a frown on her face.

"There was a girl, one of the trainees who was badly injured though. I think they said her name was Lillia Torine. Athrun's gone with her to the infirmary for the time being, All of her friends are worried." Shiho said, pointing over to group of 4 teens.

The first was obviously Miriallia, although she had grown her hair a little longer, she was still totally recognisable.

The second was the one that looked the most worried, a tall tan boy with shoulder length black hair, he was obviously a third year at the academy.

The third was a girl, slightly taller than Milly, she had short blond hair cut into a bob and looked as though she was trying to make the rest feel better about the situation, he could bet that she felt just as bad if not worse than them though.

The last was a boy with cropped red hair and a fierce look on his face. He actually didn't seem to upset about the news of the girl being hurt. He looked rather smug, like he knew that he'd been a big help in the fight or something. He was definitely a natural.

A doctor walked out of the room, Athrun by his side witha grave look on his face.

"Miss Torine's condition is-"

**I know, I'm evil but i couldn't help but leave it on a cliffy.**

**Sorry that I'm being so mean to Lillia but i can tell you that she- *reads script* Actually i can't tell you because that would ruin the next chapter for everybody.**

**Thank you again to everybody who reviewed, its nice to hear what you think and it really helps me to make my writing better and more appealing to my readers. **

**I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that Lillia and Axyis are dating so that is why he is the most worried about her, I know Kyota is just being plain evil but you will find out the reason for his distance and cruelty in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**In the next few chapters, i will be explaining how each of the characters became a soldier. If you have any ideas for things in their past then i am more than happy to include them so please tell me in your reviews. (Although i do already have a rough outline for each character and the first draft of chapter 3 is almost half written already.)**

**I know that Dearka and Miriallia are both being OOC but that will change in chapters to come, it is necessary for the first few chapters but i will make sure that in later chapters, Milly will start to regain her original personality.**

**If you want some YzakXShiho or DearkaXMiriallia then review and i shall include some more fluff just for you. I love YzakXShiho because due to the fact that Shiho isn't really given a personality in the anime, i can pretty much make her how i want meaning that i find her easy to write. Yzak is just a fun character to write anyway although his personality can be hard to write occasionally and thats why he may seem a bit quiet in this story.**

**I haven't yet decided whether they are already a couple here or not, but if you like YzakXShiho then please check out my other story 'Remember me bye'**

**Please leave me review to let me know what you think, Saika-Chan**

_***-* * -* love everybody who reviews xx**_


End file.
